Weapon Jackson
by KiraFoxHime09
Summary: Percy is accused of being too 'powerful' by the drama king runs away, only to be found by Shinigami-sama! Then, when witches and Kishin's are found near camp, will the gods accept Percy again? Not a betrayed Percy fanfic, rated T because i wasn't bothered to check the ratings list, and came because of a random idea that popped into my head! Warning: contains quite a lot of cheese.
1. New Mission?

Okay, **this is just a random idea that pooped into my head, so if its a bit...random and has really bad grammar, sorry! Well, here goes nothing...**

* * *

 **(This chap might be a bit short...)**

- _Attention, would weapon Jackson please go to the Death Room?-_

Said weapon groaned. What did Shinigami-sama want this time?  
' _I hope it's not washing the windows again, I swear...'_

 _~~~~at the Death ROom~~~~~~~_

"Shinigami-sama, you called?"  
"Hiya Percy! Come on in, would you like some tea?"  
Percy sighed. Honestly, how could Shinigami-sama always act like this the whole _freaking time_!  
"With all due respect, Shinigami-sama, you pulled me out of class for something, and I'm pr~etty sure it's not for tea."  
"Ah! Yes, yes, about that..."  
Shinigami-sama's face-mask? went in to what Percy guessed was a smile, or grin as he leaned in a little.  
"I have received hints of witches somewhere that you have been to, and so, i thought that you would be the best to go! Simple, right?"  
Percy's eyes widened.  
"You mean, if i get the witch, then i can become a Death Scythe? Are you sure?!"  
SHinigami's mask, if possible, gained an even larger smile/grin.  
"Oh yes...after all, nobody knows Camp Half-Blood better than you, right?"  
Percy froze. That meant...no, no way... then-  
"I am _not_ going back there!"  
SHinigami-Sama shook his head.  
"I'm afraid that you are perhaps the only one except Kiddo-Kun that could get in to Camp. And no, Camp Half-Blood, not Camp Jupiter."  
"But-"  
"It's already on the mission board, Percy, and it was sent by the gods themselfs when they realised that they couldn't kill the witches."  
The Death god sighed, sensing Percy's distress as the demigod slumped onto the table.  
"Percy, think of this as an opportunity to become a Death Scythe! And, maybe this way you can get back onto the right page with your fri-"  
"I'll take the mission."  
Percy cut him off.  
"heh," He looked up, grinning lopsidedly. "The sooner I become a Death Scythe, the better." HE looke up, determination in his eyes." When?"  
Shinigami-Sama grinned proudly.  
"As soon as possible, and, Percy?"  
"hn?"  
His grin became a _tad bit_ evil now.  
"Show 'em the power of the Shibusen!"

* * *

Now Percy was sitting in a bow at the bottom? Back? Of the plane in his weapon mode. He'd found that Zeus couldent sense hin in his weapon form, so now, finally, he could relaxe in a plane, even though he couldn't watch any movies. However, right now, the demigod weapon was thinking about his past. More specifically, the day he ran away from camp.

 _~~~~~flashback no jutsu~~~~~~~_

 _It was a perfectly fine, peaceful morning, no more worries about Gaia or giants, just him, his awesome girlfriend, friends, and family. What could possible go wrong?_

.

Everything.  
 _It started with him having headaches, pains, and more headaches. Hell, even salt water didn't work! Of course, people got all worried, and took him to Olympus. I mean, seriously? It was just headaches! But of course, he wouldn't dare(couldn't) argue with his awesome girlfriend Annabeth. However...  
"PERSUES ACHILLES JACKSON, YOU HAVE BECOME TO DANGEROUS! YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO BE SENT SOMEWHERE ELSE OR THROWN INTO TARTURES! CHOOSE!"  
of course, by the paranoid drama king himself, Zeus. There had been a vote, and while most gods didn't want any of both choices, he had been sent out of camp. Everyone had protested, saying how he would never turn against his friends because he had become more powerful, but no one protested more than Annabeth herself. She had sobbed, cried, shouted, and screamed for Percy to stay, but when Zeus threatened to give her the same punishment as him, Percy couldn't stand it anymore.  
"FINE! I'LL GO SOMEWHERE ELSE THEN! Annabeth," Percy continued in a gentler tone. "Don't worry, remember, ill always love you."  
And then, refusing to look at the heartbroken looks his friends, Annabeth, Poseidon and a few other gods like Hermes, apollo, and, for some reason Artimes gave him, Percy walked straight out of the Throne room. He also didn't fail to notice the triumphant looks on Zeus, and Athena's face either._

Percy shook his head. Feeling the jolt of touchdown, he cleared his head. He would prove Zeus wrong, and show them not to mess with him or his loved ones.

* * *

 **So... how was it? I know it wasn't that good, but this is just a random idea! See, i dont know if i should countinue or not, so please write a review!**

 **C ya~~~~  
Kira.**


	2. Sally and Paul

**Hi! So, I've decided to countinue with the story for the time being, so enjoy!**

* * *

Percy looked around.  
 _'Huh, almost nothing's changed.'_  
Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he headed towards the taxi's.  
"Take me to **(1)**?, Manhatten."  
on the taxi, Percy mentally prepared himself for what ever his mom had in store for him. After paying the taxi, he walked up to the key/voice thingy that was usually found in apartment blocks. He entered the room number **(sorry, I'm kinda making up at this bit)** and waited for a response.  
 _"Hello, this is Sally Jackson. May i help you?"  
_ "..."  
 _"hello?"  
_ Percy swallowed.  
"H-hey mom."  
 _"...Percy?! Percy where were you-"  
_ "Mom! I'lol explain everything, can I just go up first? I'm starving."  
 _"Alright. I'm coming down."_

* * *

Sally stared at her son. Percy started fidgeting.  
"Uh, mo-"  
" _Where have you been for the past 2 Years, Perusues Achilles Jackson!_ Did you know _how_ worried I was, Annabeth, your father?!"  
Percy flinched.  
"Mom, I-I'm sorry for just leaving you like that. And Paul. I missed you a lot, too."  
She gave Percy a look.  
"Where have you been, young man, and why are you starving? I know for a fact that Planes have food, and how did you get on a plane without Zeus knowing?"  
Sighing, Percy told his mother everything. How he had run away, only to be found by Shinigami-Sama, DWMA, how he had weapon blood, how he'd gone on the plane, and, most importantly, why he was here.  
"...So that's why I'm here. Shinigami-Sama said that he'd come-or, he'd mirror call me, and then we'd go to Camp together, so they wouldn't freak out."  
Sally couldn't help but smile proudly at her son...what a fine man he'd grown into.  
"You know, Annabeth still comes around. She hasn't lost hope that you would come back. And, the gods have learned their lesson. They even tried to search for you, but, now it makes sense. You were hidden by the...DWMA, was it?" She gave a small laugh. "Did you know that the gods have actually started going to camp for dinner? And the romans has started coming more and more daily."  
Percy smiled. Oh how he'd missed his mom.  
"However..."  
Percy gulped. Now what?!  
"I have the feeling that you didn't tell me everything. What did you leave out?"  
"Noth-"  
" _Percy."  
_ He sighed. Trust his mother to notice. So, he'd told her about Asura, how the madness had effected a lot of people, him included.  
"...I'm just not sure how to...control my madness. After going through Tartures, according to Asura and Shinigami-Sama, my madness has been... how would you say this, leveled up?"  
Sally hugged him.  
"So you're worried about hurting Camp and Annabeth."  
Percy nodded shakily.  
"Since Annabeth came through Tartures with me, I'm not sure if Asura's madness will affect her as well. I'm not sure if any other Half-bloods who can see and sense soul wavelengths. Also, another part of this mission is to find a meister for me. And of course to become a Death Scythe."  
"Don't worry, Perce. I'm sure it'll all work out just fine. ON the other hand, would you like any cookies?"  
Percy perked up at the mention of cookies.  
"Blue?"  
Sally laughed.  
"blue and freashly made!"  
"YATTA!"  
Shaking her head, Sally couldn't help feel relived at the fact that Percy was still the same Percy she knew. The last thing she wanted was for her baby boy to become a just like the soldier that he, techinically, is, just, not like those seemingly lifeless soldiers. She shuddered. Just imagining her baby's sea-green eyes looking so lifeless and devoid of hope made her insides clench with fear and a horror only a mother could feel.

* * *

Later, when Paul had come back from work, he, too, had been rejoyced to see Percy, so much that he and Sally had thrown a little party for the homecoming of their baby boy. Percy had blushed, stating that he wasn't a baby anymore, and that they didn't need to through a freaking _party_ just because he was back. Paul had laughed at that, apparently amused that Percy was still the same painfully modest boy he was when Paul had last seen him. After learning that the gods were true, he had looked up on the Greek and, recently, Roman mythology, and had been afraid that Percy would turn out like those heros, arrogante and selfish, uncaring.

* * *

 **1: I know that Percy lives in New York, but I'm not sure about which _part,_ so, because i remember something about Manhatten, i just put that in. Sorry for all you PJO/HoO lovers! Don't kill me!**

 **So how was it? Next chap will be when Percy goes to camp. Finally. Oh yeah, and for those who are confused, this is taking place after the HoO series, and after Asura has been resurrected. Percy has a mad side, and I have no idea what kind of weapon he should be. What do you guys think? A simple sword/scythe weapon or a demon something weapon like Tsubaki or a gun weapon? Please help me here guys! Anyway, so since school holidays have finally started, I'll try to update more!  
C ya!  
kira~~**


End file.
